Absolute Destiny
by Ichido Subarashi
Summary: Untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, Naruto harus mengambil kembali roh gadis itu dari cengkraman sang Raja Iblis. Didatangkan dari dunia yang berbeda, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan esper level 7 miliknya di dunia penuh permainan itu. Hanya beberapa esper yang mampu mencapai level 7, tapi Naruto ada di peringkat paling bawah dari manusia yang berlevel tertinggi itu.


**Bukanlah suatu kebetulan saja kita bertemu. Ini sudah ditentukan ketika kita terlahir di dunia. Meski dari kita memilih pergi, tetap akan sia-sia. Karena inilah yang dinamakan... takdir yang telah mutlak.**

.

.

_**By. Ichido Subarashi**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto **_**© Masashi Kishimoto, **_**Toaru Kagaku no Railgun **_**© Kazuma Kamachi, **_**Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara kuru so Desu yo? **_**© Taro Tatsunoko.**

**Pair : **_**Naruto x Hinata**_

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, OC, (miss) typo, gunakan tempo lambat saat membaca, dll.**

.

**° Naruto POV °**

.

Saat orang-orang mulai melakukan apa itu arti dari kata menyenangkan, tidakkah mereka sadar kalau kesenangan itu hanya akan menghasilkan sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupa.

Dimana kesedihan terus terasa karena berjalannya waktu. Berharap akan sama seperti di masa lalu. Kurasa itu pemikiran yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

.

.

**~Absolute Destiny~**

_~ Chapter 1 : Karena ~_

.

.

_Esper._

Kalian tahu apa itu_ esper?_

Kurasa, beberapa dari kalian pun sudah tahu apa itu _esper._

Ya... esper adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang memilik kekuatan luar biasa, lebih jelasnya seperti seorang penyihir.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku membicarakan hal itu?

Itu karena, aku adalah bagian darinya.

Yes... aku adalah esper. Itulah kenapa aku berani ada di sini. Di gang sepi. Gelap, sunyi, dan jauh dari ramainya kendaraan di jalanan.

Melihat 4 pria yang sekarang tengah mengepungku, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang lebih panjang bagiku.

Tenang, mereka itu hanya beberapa preman di kota ini yang selalu mengambil barang orang lain yang lewat daerah kekuasaan mereka.

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa." Kataku tenang.

Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba menyergapku dari belakang dan menodongkan pisaunya di dekat leherku. Cara yang sudah kuno, bukan.

"Cepat periksa!" Pria itu menatap ketiga temannya. Sontak satu dari mereka pun bergegas memeriksa seluruh saku yang ada padaku.

"Dia tidak membawa apa-apa bos, bagaimana?" ucap pria itu, saat selesai memeriksa seluruh saku celanaku.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Aku melirik pria yang masih menodongkan pisaunya di dekat leherku.

Dia menyeringai.

"Benarkah?"

Setelah itu, yang kutahu sebuah liontin tiba-tiba diperlihatkannya di depan wajahku.

"Apa ini berharga bagimu?"

Liontin itukan...

S-Sial, bagaimana bisa dia mengambilnya?

Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan benda itu di celana dalamku tadi, sebelum melewati gang ini.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku, bodoh. Apa kau tidak tahu dengan siapa berhadapan?" Pria itu menatapku tajam sambil mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Rupanya, dia ingin membunuhku sekarang!

Tenang.

Aku sekilas melihat ke arah 3 pria didepanku. Mereka hanyalah orang biasa, tidak istimewa bagiku.

Dan.

Pria dibelakangku yang akan membunuhku ini adalah seorang esper, sama sepertiku. Aku tahu itu, karena dia sebenarnya adalah salah seorang pemimpin geng ZZ di kota ini, yang seluruh atasannya adalah para esper terkuat. Yah ga terlalu kuat sih :).

Akiyo Ade namanya. Seorang esper level 5, kekuatannya yaitu meneleportasi segala benda yang dapat dilihatnya ataupun tidak dengan sekejap meski tanpa sentuhan.

"Hyaa...!" pria itu mulai menarik pisaunya ke bawah, bersiap untuk membunuhku dengan menancapkan benda tajam itu ke kepalaku. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tangan kananku sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kau pikir kau akan selamat setelah berhasil menahanku seperti ini!"

Aku menatap sekeliling.

Di atas gedung?

Sejak kapan dia melakukan ini?!

"SEKARANG MATILAH!"

Aku mendongak ke atas. Tak ada apapun. Dimana dia, cepat sekali!

"Hoiy apa yang kau lihat!"

Aku melihat ke bawah, tepat didepanku.

Ternyata disana dia, pria yang kucari-cari sejak tadi.

"AKU MENANG!"

Tetapi sebelum aku menyadari kehadirannya, sebuah benda tajam kurasakan telah menancap perutku dengan kasarnya hingga membuatku jatuh ke belakang. Sepertinya pisau.

Aku berusaha berdiri sesegera mungkin, tapi dengan sigap pria itu malah menginjak dadaku. Aku tidak bisa berdiri!

"Kau bodoh ya?" Dia menyeringai, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang berwarna kekuningan. Apa dia tidak pernah sikat gigi?

Aku menatap pisau yang masih menancap diperutku. Benda ini... takkan bisa membuatku mati.

"Aku kira aku masih akan lama bermain-main denganmu, tapi sepertinya kau akan lebih dulu mati." ucap pria itu.

Aku menatapnya tajam, kemudian menyeringai.

"Ooh jangan perlihatkan ekspresi bodohmu itu, aku kan hanya bercanda. Jadi cepat matilah dengan tenang." Dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya di atas dadaku, membuatku serasa sesak.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku?" kataku, masih menyeringai.

"Yah begitulah..." jawabnya dengan santai.

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta kau jangan menyesal nanti."

"Seharusnya akulah yang bilang begitu, bodoh."

Pria itu melepaskan kakinya dari dadaku, aku pun bisa berdiri.

"Jadi..."

Belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, secepat mungkin kuayunkan kaki kananku untuk menendang punggungnya. Dia tampak terkejut melihat gerakanku yang sepertinya mendadak ini. Tidak kena?!

Sial!

Dia menghilang! Apakah sebelumnya dia sudah tahu tentang pergerakanku ini?

Jangan lengah.

Aku melihat sekeliling.

_**1.**_

Dimana dia?

_**2.**_

Sebenarnya mudah saja aku mengalahkannya. Dengan sekali pukulan saja dia sudah bisa kukalahkan.

Tapi.

Kalau aku memperlihatkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya dan membunuh pria itu sekarang, mungkin keberadaanku akan diketaui oleh para esper lain. Jika itu sampai terjadi, pasti akan terjadi perang besar di kota ini. Para esper itu akan berbondong-bondong mengalahkanku dengan satu tujuan, yaitu menjadi esper terkuat. Karena hanya akulah esper level 7 di dunia ini yang dapat bertahan. Sebelumnya memang ada 5 orang yang dapat mencapai level 7, tapi mereka mendadak saja mati karena tak dapat menahan tekanan dari level yang telah dicapainya.

_**3.**_

Dia itu... belum menyerangku juga ya?

Untuk mencapai tingkat selanjutnya, seorang esper harus bisa melawan esper lain yang setingkat dengannya. Itupun hanya naik 1 level. Mengalahkan esper level yang jauh lewat darinya, itu bisa menaikan levelnya hingga level yang tertinggi, yaitu level 7. Tapi... semakin tinggi level yang ia capai, maka semakin besar juga kekuatan yang menekan tubuhnya. Lagipula, berbeda 1 level saja kekuatannya sangat jauh apalagi sampai mau mengalahkan esper yang levelnya 2 kali lebih tinggi.

Maafkan aku Hinata, sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat. Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada pria sialan itu karena telah menodai baju yang kau berikan padaku ini.

_**4.**_

Aku kembali menyeringai.

Pria itu... memang sangat cepat. Tapi... sepertinya dia ingin bermain petak umpet denganku.

Perlahan, kubentangkan tangan kananku ke belakang. Bersiap melakukan pukulan, sekuat mungkin kuayunkan tanganku itu ke depan. Hingga, kurasakan ayunan tanganku itu tiba-tiba menghantam sesuatu yang cukup keras. Kena!

Aku berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan ke perut pria itu. Dia langsung terlempar ke belakang hingga menabrak pagar pembatas tepi atas gedung.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" Aku tersenyum puas.

Pria itu berusaha berdiri, "B-Bagaimana bisa kau tahu posisiku? Padahal aku menggunakan teleportasi bukan kecepatan." Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringai yang masih kuperlihatkan, "Karena aku adalah..." lalu mengambil liontin yang telah diambilnya dariku tadi di tangannya. "Sama sepertimu."

"Sama sepertiku?"

Tampaknya dia belum mengerti, tentang apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Saat aku memukulmu tadi, apa yang kau rasakan?" Aku bertanya.

Terdiam. Pria itu terdiam cukup lama, dan tak lama kemudian matanya mendadak membulat.

Sadar juga rupanya.

Dia menunjukku dengan ekspresi seperti sedang berhadapan dengan monster. "K-Kau..."

Aku tersenyum.

"M-Maafkan aku!" Tiba-tiba pria itu berlutut dihadapanku. "Maafkan aku telah mengganggumu!"

Sudah kubilang, dengan sekali pukulan pun aku bisa mengalahkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja, gara-gara pisaumu ini bajuku jadi kotor karena darah. Aku akan tetap memberimu pelajaran." Kataku datar, sambil mencabut pisau yang menusuk perutku tadi, lalu melemperkannya begitu saja entah kemana.

"K-Kumohon jangan sampai membunuhku." Pria itu memegang kedua kakiku, memohon padaku.

Sebenarnya dia beruntung karena aku tidak memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga tadi. Itu hanya pukulan biasa seorang esper level 7, meski pancaran kekuatannya hanya dapat dideteksi sekitar 5 meter tapi aku juga harus tetap hati-hati.

"Hey lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dariku, memangnya siapa yang akan membunuhmu? Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit Hana dengan kekuatan teleportasimu itu." Kataku masih datar.

Pria itu melepas tangannya dariku dan menatapku heran. Sambil berdiri ia bertanya padaku :

"Kau tidak seperti salah satu esper level 7 yang pernah kudengar. Naruto Uzumaki, kan? Ada apa denganmu?"

Sejenak aku terdiam. "Kau sudah terlalu ingin tau, diamlah dan lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi." aku menatapnya datar.

"B-Baiklah, aku mengerti." Dia segera berjalan kebelakangku dan memegang bahuku.

Pria itu benar, aku memang bukan yang dulu.

Kejam, gila dalam membunuh, haus akan darah. Bahkan ketika aku masih dalam level 0, manusia biasa. Aku pernah membunuh kedua orang tuaku yang sama-sama seorang esper level 4 dengan sengaja membakar tubuh mereka ketika sedang tidur.

Waktu itu umurku 8 tahun, aku sangat marah pada mereka. Kedua orang tuaku itu selalu sibuk berduaan hingga tidak melirikku sedikitpun. Aku lapar. Aku tidak punya pakaian. Aku sakit. Mereka tidak peduli. Aku sangat marah. Bahkan mereka melakukan aktivitas setiap hari pun aku seperti bukan bagian dari mereka. Aku sudah lelah. Dimana tanggung jawab mereka?

Dan ketika aku bertanya kepada mereka, Kenapa? Mereka menjawab :

"Jangan mengganggu."

Saat itulah kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku sangat sangat marah.

Suatu malam ketika mereka sedang tidur, aku bakar seluruh rumah. Dan saat kudengar orang tuaku ditemukan telah mati, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat gelap merasuk dalam tubuhku. Aku telah membunuh dua orang esper level 4, itulah kenapa aku menjadi level 7.

Seorang esper level 7 yang telah dikenal di seluruh dunia karena sifatnya yang gelap.

Kurang lebih 10 tahun berlalu. Aku telah membunuh banyak orang yang kuanggap sebagai orang yang tak mau bertanggung jawab. Dan aku pun bertemu dengannya. Gadis itu.

Dia selalu duduk dikursi roda, selalu tersenyum ceria. Aku heran ketika dia mengajakku bicara sambil menatap matahari terbenam di pantai. Dia sering berkata...

Takdir yang mutlak.

.

"Sudah sampai."

Suara pria itu membuat lamunanku hilang. Aku menengok kebelakang untuk sekedar berterima kasih padanya, tapi dia sudah tak ada disekitarku. Hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang yang berjalan atau meninggalkan rumah sakit saja. Ya, aku sudah ada di depan rumah sakit Hana sekarang.

Aku melihat jam tangan yang kupakai. Beruntung tadi sempat kusembunyikan, kalau tidak mungkin sudah di ambil oleh orang-orang tadi.

"20.00."

Ah sial! Lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Jam berkunjung di rumah sakit ini hanya pada pukul 09.00-13.00 dan 17.00-19.00. Sepertinya aku akan berhadapan lagi dengan security-security itu ketika mereka tahu bahwa aku tidak membawa kartu pengunjung. Apalagi melihat darah dibajuku ini, meski luka tusukan tadi sudah sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Lantai 5 : Sakura, ruang 5." Aku bergumam sambil berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

.

.

_**~ Absolute Destiny ~**_

_**~ Ichido S. ~**_

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga disini, kamar Hinata dirawat. Beruntung, tadi ada seorang dokter laki-laki yang baik hati membiarkanku masuk. Mungkin dokter itu sudah sangat familiar denganku karena aku sering ke rumah sakit ini untuk menemani Hinata. Sebenarnya sudah seminggu yang lalu Hinata masuk rumah sakit. Tidak ada dokter ataupun suster yang memberitahuku tentang sakit apa yang Hinata alami saat ini.

Aku duduk di kursi dekat Hinata berbaring. Melihat wajahnya saja yang menurutku begitu cantik meski kedua matanya tertutup, aku pun terpesona. Tapi tidak lama, aku mulai merasa khawatir dengannya. Kugenggam tangan kirinya yang diinfus, dan tersenyum sebagus mungkin seperti sedang berhadapan dengannya ketika dia mengajakku berbicara.

"Cepatlah sadar ya, Hinata-chan." Untuk pertama kali aku menyebut namanya dengan tambahan dibelakang.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Pertama aku bertemu denganmu, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku orang baik.

Sayang, sayang, sayang. Bahkan kau berani memanggilku sayang ketika aku belum memaksamu untuk menikah denganku.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Kau memang gadis yang berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Kau itu manis, cantik dan... ceria.

.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata, aku akan tetap menjaga senyummu itu..."

T-Tunggu.

Suara apa itu tadi?

Bukan, bukan suara seseorang tapi suara seperti suara ledakan. Ledakan yang besar. Apa suaranya berasal dari luar?

Aku pun menatap keluar jendela, untuk memeriksa suara apa itu tadi. Tidak ada, tidak ada apapun yang terlihat aneh di luar sana. Hanya tampak beberapa orang berjalan kaki di tepi jalan raya dengan beberapa mobil atau motor yang melintas. Tak ada yang aneh. Lalu, suara apa itu tadi?

Seketika, kedua mataku terbelalak ketika aku berbalik dan menatap ke arah Hinata kembali.

A-Apa itu?

Di atas Hinata.

Lampu, kah?

Seperti bulatan cahaya putih yang terang. Dan benda itu melayang-layang bagai kunang-kunang di atas Hinata yang terbaring.

Kedua mataku tiba-tiba kusipitkan ketika bulatan cahaya itu mendadak membentuk suatu huruf-huruf yang dapat kubaca. Entah bagaimana bisa aku yang tidak bisa membaca ataupun menulis, dapat membaca dua kata yang terbentuk oleh cahaya tadi. Disitu terbaca :

"Gift Game"

Apa maksudnya?

Kalau tidak salah, artinya adalah permainan anugerah.

Hah? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba tahu arti dari bahasa asing? Ini aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Ada apa ini? Aku terus bertanya-tanya. Apa aku gila? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku masih sadar.

Kembali, aku melihat ke tulisan yang bercahaya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi mendadak saja pandanganku menjadi sangat putih, hingga semuanya tampak putih. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan cepat. Apa jangan-jangan, tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan kekuatan esper level 7 ini. Jangan, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa, perlahan aku pun mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Mendadak saja kedua mataku terbelalak ketika aku menatap sekeliling.

Dimana ini?

Kenapa aku ada di ruangan yang sangat besar nan luas dengan banyak buku yang terdapat di rak-rak tinggi? Inikan perpustakaan. Kurasa saat ini aku sedang berkeringat dingin.

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Tiba-tiba saja suara seperti barang jatuh terdengar keras dimana-mana, aku tersentak. Kembali, aku pun mengamati sekeliling.

Apa ini?

Kenapa semua buku di perpustakaan ini berjatuhan ke lantai? Padahal tak ada orang disini, selain aku. Bagaimana bisa begini?

Apa lagi ini?

Kenapa aku melihat ribuan buku berterbangan melingkariku sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?!

A-Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang terjadi?!

Aku pun berteriak sekeras mungkin sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"APA YANG TERJADI...!"

.

.

_**~ Absolute Destiny ~**_

_**~ Ichido S. ~**_

.

.

"Selamat pagi..."

.

.

"Selamat pagi..."

.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar bagiku. Suara seorang gadis.

Gadis?

Jangan-jangan...

Aku langsung membuka mata dan bangun terduduk, lalu mengamati sekeliling.

"Hinata! Apa itu kau?" ucapku keras.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki?"

Aku mengernyit. Makhluk apa yang terbang di depanku ini? Ukurannya hanya sebesar telapak tanganku, dan wujudnya seperti seorang gadis tapi punya sepasang sayap capung dipunggunnya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna biru kehitaman. Dan mata itu...

Dia mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Tapi...

Pakaiannya terlalu mini menurutku. Masa hanya memakai baju yang menutupi setengah dada hingga pahanya saja.

"Siapa kau?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Dia tersenyum. "Nama lengkapku adalah, Anya Gos Fi Qwen. Kau bisa memanggilku Anya saja. Aku juga seorang peri yang akan membantumu menyelesaikan game di dunia ini." katanya.

Aneh.

"Jadi... apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku ada disini?" kataku, sambil melihat sekeliling yang ternyata aku sedang ada di atas atap sebuah rumah.

Mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Awalnya aku menemani Hinata diruangannya, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan, lalu...

"Kau adalah orang yang terpilih dari duniamu berasal untuk didatangkan ke dunia ini." katanya lagi.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa percaya saja apa yang dikatakannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Apa keanehan yang kualami selama ini adalah karena dirimu?" Ucapku.

"Yap, memang benar." Jawabnya.

"Jadi... kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Kenapa harus aku? Dunia apa ini? Hinata sedang ada di rumah sakit! Bagaimana aku menemaninya jika aku ada di dunia yang entah aku tidak tahu dimana? Lagipula berapa lama aku harus ada disini? Dan apa sebenarnya tujuanmu membuatku menjadi posisi seperti ini?!" Segala pertanyaan pun kukatakan dengan lantang.

Peri itu terdiam, dan tak lama kemudian ia pun mendesah pelan. "Tenanglah sedikit, Hinatamu itu sudah ada di dunia ini sebelum dirimu. Tujuanku hanya membantumu menyelesaikan game dan menyelamatkan gadis itu. Aku membawamu kesini karena hanya kaulah bagian dari keluarganya." katanya, sambil berkaca pinggang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku bertanya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" Sepertinya dia marah. "Sudah seminggu Hinata belum sadar juga, kau tahu kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Itu karena rohnya terjebak disini, di dunia ini."

"Ba-Bagaiman bisa?" Aku terheran.

Peri itu menepuk dahinya, lalu menatapku serius, "Ketika seorang manusia telah melewati batas kesadarannya, maka rohnya akan mudah terlepas dan pergi kemana saja, dimana saja. Kebetulan roh Hinatamu itu melewati dunia ini dan bertemu Raja Iblis. Roh Hinata ditangkap olehnya dan aku tidak tahu mau diapakan dia. Waktumu hanya 3 hari sebelum jasad gadis itu mati dan rohnya tidak akan bisa kembali, dengan kata lain gadis itu akan mati."

Penjelasannya membuatku membulatkan mata. Jadi Itu alasannya kenapa selama ini aku tidak merasakan aura kehidupan dalam tubuh Hinata ketika aku menemaninya di rumah sakit.

"Raja iblis sangatlah kuat, kau akan butuh 4 hadiah dari 4 dewa di dunia ini untuk bisa membuatnya melawanmu. Diantaranya Mutiara biru dari dewa air, mutiara putih dari dewa angin, mutiara orange dari dewa tanah, mutiara merah dari dewa api. Permainan yang diajukan setiap dewa selalu sulit, jadi kau harus bisa agar mendapatkan hadiah dari mereka."

Dalam 3 hari, aku harus bisa menjalani 4 permainan. Kalau memang permainan itu sangat sulit seperti yang dikatakan Anya, aku harus berhati-hati.

"Oh ya, kenapa kita tidak langsung menyerang Raja Iblis saja?" Tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum, "Aku akui kau memang sangat kuat, bahkan Raja Iblis pun bisa kau kalahkan dengan sekali pukul saja." Anya terdiam sejenak. "Meski begitu, Raja Iblis itu akan terus bersembunyi ke tempat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu. Hanya keempat mutiara dari para dewa yang dapat memberitahumu dimana dia berada."

Begitu ya.

Aku pun berdiri dan menatap pemandangan disekelilingku. Dimana sawah-sawah terbentang luas dengan beberapa bukit yang ada. Dan udaranya sangat sejuk disini. Seperti di surga saja.

Tapi.

Kenapa sekarang aku merasa ada bau kotoran hewan ya?

"Sebenarnya kita sedang ada di atas atap gudang tempat penyimpanan pupuk para petani di daerah sini." ucap Anya tiba-tiba.

P-Pantas saja bau kotoran hewan. Apalagi letak gudang ini ada di tengah-tengah sawah. Apa tidak ada kota di dunia ini?

"Yosh... sepertinya aku harus segera mulai bermain gamenya. 3 hari ya? Kurasa cukup." Aku menatap awan-awan di langit.

Tunggulah aku, Hinata. Aku berjanji, kita akan bersama lagi.

_Mutiara, Dewa, Raja Iblis._

Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku.

TUNGGULAH AKU!

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

Note : Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic saya ini. Bila ada kritik dan saran silahkan disampaikan, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lagipula, sesuatu itu harus di beri masukan agar kedepannya jadi lebih baik. Ya kan? ckckck

Ohya, itu saya buat enternya banyak, biar gampang bacanya dan mudah dipahami.

Silahkan kalau mau review ^^

Jangan segan-segan^^ wkwkwk ^o^


End file.
